Thomas/Justice League (Sodor League)
Cast *Edward as Batman *Henry as Superman *Emily as Wonder Woman *Gordon as Green Lantern *Thomas as Flash *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Supergirl *Rosie as Batgirl *Flora as Hawkgirl *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Martian Manhunter *Duck as Aquaman *Molly as Mera *Oliver as Green Arrow *James as Red Tornado *Percy as Robin *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyborg *Hiro as Hawkman *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darkseid *Spencer as Lex Luthor *Diesel as The Joker *Arry and Bert as The Penguin and Two-Face *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Captain Cold *Bulgy as Captain Boomerang *George as The Riddler *Mavis as Catwoman *Daisy as Harley Quinn *Diesel 10 as Bane *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Captain Marvel *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Black Adam *Lady as Lois Lane *BoCo as Commissioner James Gordon *Toby as Alfred Pennyworth *Toad as The Atom *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Granny Goodness *Sir Handel as Snapper Carr *Old Slow Coach as Hippolyta *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Booster Gold *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Stargirl *D261 as Brainiac *Smudger as Sinestro *Taro (from TTMA) as Metallo *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as Felix Faust *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Gorilla Grodd *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Doomsday *Hector as Solomon Grundy Gallery WrongRoad6.png|Edward as Batman Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Superman Emily'sRubbish4.png|Emily as Wonder Woman It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Green Lantern ThomasGoesFishing7.png|Thomas as Flash Tillie came out of the snow drift..png|Tillie as Supergirl Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Batgirl Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Hawkgirl Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Martian Manhunter Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Aquaman Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png|Molly as Mera Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Green Arrow JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Red Tornado Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Robin It's casey jones on casey jr by jeffersonfan99-dc295te.jpg|Casey Jr. as Cyborg (Credit Goes To LuigiToJefferson99) Hiro the Wise Japanese Engine.png|Hiro as Hawkman The Nightmare Train's disguise form.jpg|Cerberus as Darkseid Spencer (A4).png|Spencer as Lex Luthor PopGoestheDiesel66.png|Diesel as The Joker Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as The Penguin and Two-Face Silver Fish (with a face).png|Silver Fish as Captain Cold Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Captain Boomerang 604px-ByeGeorge!9.png|George as The Riddler Mavis9.png|Mavis as Catwoman Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy as Harley Quinn ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad135.png|Diesel 10 as Bane TenCentsinJinxed.jpg|Ten Cents as Captain Marvel Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Black Adam ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Lois Lane BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Commissioner James Gordon MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Alfred Pennyworth Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as The Atom Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Granny Goodness No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Snapper Carr Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Hippolyta Johnny.png|Johnny as Booster Gold Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Stargirl BowledOut12.png|D261 as Brainiac Smudger.png|Smudger as Sinestro Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Metallo It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as Felix Faust Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Gorilla Grodd MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Doomsday Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Solomon Grundy (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017